David Brimmer
David Brimmer is an American voice actor and fight choreographer. He also goes by the names Michael Alston Bailey, Michael Alston Baley, David J. Brimmer, and J. David Brimmer. Brimmer has been choreographing violence in New York, as well as in regional theaters around the country for over 20 years: from the current national tour of Jekyll & Hyde and the Off-Broadway productions of Bug and Killer Joe to the Joseph Papp Public Theater's Blood Wedding. His choreography has been nominated for a Douglas Fairbanks Award for Excellence in Theater and his work is currently on file at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. Recently he choreographed the violence in the musical Spring Awakening on Broadway He is the creator and current instructor of the stage combat program at New York University's (NYU) Tisch School of the Arts, and has taught at The Meisner Extension, the Classical Studio, the Stella Adler Conservatory, the Lee Strasberg Institute, the Playwrights Horizons Theater School, Atlantic Theater Company, and the Yale School of Drama. He is a former President of the New York Fight Ensemble (NYFE) and a member of the Society of American Fight Directors, holding the title of "Fight Master." Brimmer's approach to fight choreography focuses on the reality of pain; an often overlooked element to stage and Hollywood fights. In his classes, students are asked to live through the situation of hurting or getting hurt. Warm up exercises include "Mike Ball," "Assassins," and "The Poison-Arm Samurai." Brimmer is also the voice double of Kevin Michael Richardson and Tony Todd. Anime roles * Amon Saga - Gaius * Assemble Insert - Hattori * Berserk - Zodd * Boogiepop Phantom - Officer Morita * Descendants of Darkness - Gushoshin #1 * DNA² - Mori * Fighting Foodons - King Gorge * Genshiken - Haraguchi * Gokusen - Detective * ''GoShogun: The Time Étranger - Yatta La Kernagul * Hammerboy - Pultacohttp * Harlock Saga: The Ring of the Nibelung - Tochiro * Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Makoto Yamamoto * Jewel BEM Hunter Lime - Doc * His and Her Circumstances - Older Man, Narrator * KO Century Beast Warriors - Czar Master * Mystery of the Necronomicon - Genichiro Hotokeu * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Suberoa Zinnerman * Now and Then, Here and There - Drillmaster * One Piece - Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan, Gaimon, Crocodile, Gol D. Roger, Lucky Roux * Pokémon - Dr. Procter, Victor, Crasher Wake, Mr. Backlot * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Nobunaga Oda * Shaman King - Mosuke and Bason * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Chuichi Yamamoto * Slayers Try - Almayce * Slayers Revolution - Philionel El Di Seyruun * Space Travelers - Crush Bomber * Ultimate Muscle - Sunshine * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Odion Ishtar, Shadah Other Animated Roles * The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Bear - Father Eskimo * Ellen's Acres - Cooter * Winx Club (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Saladin * Kappa Mikey - Agent Yoshida, additional voices * G.I. Joe: Sigma Six - Matchete * Viva Pinata - Professor Pester * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Prime Leader Zanramon, Dr. Malignus, Big Boss, Aramzedo * Three Delivery - Mr. Wu * Little Panda Fighter - Mr. Polaris References * *David Brimmer on Fights4 | NY Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) fi:David Brimmer